Against The Grain
by RaiStorm
Summary: Mio agrees to go to a nightclub with her roommate, Yui. She was reluctant at first, but she became fascinated by the darkness and mystery the dance floor seemed to emit, and one mysterious individual flips her worlds upside down in a single night. AU


My first time writing something like this so bear with me.

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

.

It was a feeling I can't explain  
And it felt like harmony, singing in my face like  
Diddy, daddy, doo, dah, day

.

* * *

The music was extremely loud.

It pounded through my ears and vibrated my soul.

This wasn't my first time at a nightclub, but I didn't like them very much so I rarely came. My roommate, Yui, made me accompany her. She didn't like going anywhere by herself, so I, being the pushover I am, grudgingly agreed to join her.

It wasn't too upscale nor was it a dump. The dress code was in between casual and formal, so I was wearing skinny jeans and a black blouse. I decided against heels since they would just make me more uncomfortable than I already would be, so simple flats adorned my feet.

Yui, on the other hand, decided to dress to impress. She had on a vibrant, cherry red dress that came just below her knees and heels to match. I wouldn't say she was desperate or anything.

Well, not out loud at least.

She's a sweet girl, but she tries too hard sometimes. She goes through boyfriends like a fat kid through a candy shop. The last one, Hiro, dumped her last week for an aspiring swimsuit model, and Yui took it hard…. for a few hours. Now she was on the prowl again. I actually felt bad for her next victim; the thought made me giggle as I read the determined expression on her face as the bouncer let us pass.

Now that we were inside, the music shook me to the bone. The bass practically drowned out the melody and vocals. Lights flashed red, green, blue, and yellow and lasers bounced off the walls to the rhythm. The dance floor was dark despite the flashing lights.

Shadowy figures danced close and clustered, an ominous dark energy pervading the air. Every once in a while someone's eyes would flash against the shadows, reflecting the colors of the rainbow with a faintly sinister glare. I felt a shiver run down my spine with a peculiar sense of foreboding, but it wasn't really intimidating…

It was exciting.

Suddenly, I felt like I was being watched. Like someone from far off was staring at me, no… into me, burning holes into my back. I chuckled darkly at the nonsensical feeling and shook it off. Then again… my intuition was rarely wrong.

I shuddered again as I followed my companion to the back of the club to the table area. We were meeting a couple of guys here, something I wasn't ecstatic about, but I decided to tolerate it tonight. College was great, but Yui was right… I needed to get out more.

"Hey, Yui-chan! Over here!"

A blonde-haired boy called to us from the table in the far corner. Sitting next to him was a quieter black-haired boy. In their hands were two glasses of some alcoholic beverage.

"Hey, Kenji-kun! Ryo-kun!" Yui waved with her usual easy, friendly charm. I assumed she knew these guys from a class or something. I couldn't keep track of all of her friends, regardless. I waved to the two boys awkwardly as Yui introduced me. The blonde was Kenji and the quiet one was Ryo. They returned my smile and Ryo even shook my hand. They seemed like nice people, so I followed Yui's lead and sat next to them at the table.

We ordered some drinks and shot the breeze for a while. After about an hour or so I loosened up and laughed along with my newfound friends. Neither of them seemed to have an ulterior motive as I'd suspected, and Yui didn't flirt as she usually would have. I found it a little strange but ignored it.

Ryo, although shy and a little reserved at first, proved to be a rather funny individual, and after a particularly hilarious joke, Yui leaned over to me and giggled, "C'mon, Mio! Let's go dance!"

I hesitated, I was never much of a dancer. But after a couple of those drinks I felt oddly like dancing.

The boys followed after Kenji prodded his companion into it. The dance floor beckoned and tempted me with its enigmatic and magnetic pulsations. I'd never felt the urge to join the shadowy figures so strong before. I felt like it had a secret, and I was meant to uncover it in its depths. My intuition has never failed me before, and curiosity peaked, I stepped into the mass of bodies after Yui and my new acquaintances.

My pulse quickened. Machiavellian eyes and Cheshire grins reflected vibrant neon in the black lights, and I felt like I was surrounded by playful, yet sly demons. I wasn't afraid. I was moved… roused.

Emboldened.

My body seemed to move on its on accord to the rhythm. I let instinct take over as I danced next to my best friend. Everyone was so close. Too close. Yui appeared next to me every once and a while, then disappear again; so did the two boys, but mostly there were strangers all around me. I didn't mind the proximity, it made me feel like a ghost in the crowd, but so alive.

This song. I recognized it vaguely. It was foreign. Catchy. I couldn't understand the words, but I got lost in it I think.

_Come here rude boy, boy_

_Can you get it up_

The air was charged with electricity and a strange occult darkness that I couldn't place. The dance floor itself seemed to have a soul. And it was hiding something. I needed to find out what it was. Pushing deeper into the mass, I suddenly found myself lost in the sea of faces. I was hyper aware of my surroundings and completely unaware at the same time.

Suddenly, I felt a familiar pair of eyes piercing my skin. I glanced around with anxious curiosity for a moment, but shrugged it off and continued to move to with the beat.

_Come here rude boy, boy_

Before I realized what was happening, I felt a body brush up against mine. I pressed back into it on impulse. It was soft.

_Give it to me baby_

_Like boom, boom, boom_

The shadow behind me seemed to hold back, to second guess itself, but only for a split second before pulling me closer. For some reason I didn't turn around to see who was so bold as to approach me so suddenly. I felt it should remain a mystery for a while… that's what my gut told me.

Let the dance floor have its secrets. I'm not going anywhere.

I closed my eyes as the shadow spun me around and touched my arms with smooth, phantom hands. I shivered and pushed the hands away. I heard a breathy snicker before I turned back around; the mysterious figure pressed against me once more and I felt hot air billow down my neck.

Adrenaline raced through my blood and made it hotter as our dance became more intense, more dangerous… more devious. A small part of my mind protested my current situation, saying this wasn't my kind of scene, that I should return home and study for that upcoming exam or whatever. I pushed it away. I'd never felt so alive.

The lights transformed to hues of blue and purple, heightening the dark atmosphere and accenting the glowing irises of the strangers around me. I smirked and narrowed my eyes as I reached back twined my arms around the neck behind me. I was never one for teasing.

At least… I never thought I was.

I heard a quiet gasp and that spurred me to continue. I ran my fingers through soft mid-length locks. The shadow smirked into my own hair and wrapped warm arms around my waist. All of a sudden I felt safe from the demons around me, with their Machiavellian eyes and Cheshire grins.

They say curiosity killed the cat, but I couldn't wait an longer. I spun on my heel with the beat of the music and found myself staring straight into fierce amber eyes.

They contrasted sharply to everything surrounding me. They were bright, warm, inviting, but glinting with mischief and… desire. Between flashes of darkness and light I saw long brunette bangs and a roguish Cheshire grin, just like the demons that seemed to be closing in around me, yet completely different. This smile was more innocent, more comforting.

_Tonight I'mma let it be fire _

_Tonight I'mma let you take me higher_

This person. This former shadow. Now seemed to shine brightly amongst the sinister spirits that made me feel so claustrophobic among the darkness.

She was definitely a female, considering the delicate jawline and petite frame. But something about her was faintly boyish. Maybe it was the form-fitting black collared shirt that was rolled up to the elbows. Or maybe it was the tousled brunette locks that seemed to have a wild spirit of their own. No, it was that smile. It wasn't subtle or secretive like some girls'. It was adventurous and energetic … maybe a little impish.

It was magnetic. I felt drawn to this person, and our eyes stayed glued. I swayed my hips back and forth, she lowered her hands and looped her fingers in my belt loops.

Any other time, any other human I would've slapped if they did something so audacious.

So why am I allowing this person to touch me this way? I swallowed and felt my face heat up in a blush as the girl leaned forward, our foreheads almost touching. I felt the strong urge to look away, but I couldn't. By now, she'd stopped smiling and was gazing intensely into my own grey orbs, hypnotizing me into a haze.

I felt my eyelids relax as her amber irises grew a shade darker. I tightened my grip on her shoulders and subtly pushed my hips forward until they grazed the front of her jeans. I didn't know what was coming over me, but whatever it was… it was washing over me like a waterfall. And I couldn't control it.

_I want, want, want_

_What you want, want, want_

I'd never thought about being with a girl. However, now was not the time for thinking, now was the time for being. Living.

She became my forbidden fruit in that moment, tempting me from the path my parents so firmly laid before me. I smirked again as I imagined the looks on their faces if they were to be watching me right now. The danger of the situation made my heart pound and echo in my ears, a nice accompaniment to the deafening throb of bass emanating in waves.

_Take it, take it _

Take the fruit. A voice in my head whispered. The brunette was now watching me warily, probably wondering why there were so many emotions running across my face.

I pushed any and all thoughts to the farthest reaches of my mind. They would only make me doubt my decisions.

I caressed her face with my fingers, noting how smooth and silky her skin was. She closed her eyes and smiled lopsidedly. I felt vibrations coming from her throat; a moan… but it seemed more like a purr. Enjoying the reaction, I pressed even closer to the girl, repeating the devious hip thrust I did earlier. She was about the same height as me, maybe an inch taller. But, I couldn't really process measurements at the moment.

_Love me, love me_

Snapped from her daze from my abrupt movement, she pierced through my soul once more with those intense, fiery eyes. I was forced to glance away. Why was there so much emotion in those amber irises?

I cursed under my breath as my face lit up in vibrant red for the second time. She smiled and snickered.

I glared. She stopped.

Part of me wanted to speak to her, ask for a name, anything. But that would defuse the air of mystery around this dance. I didn't want that to end quite yet. The phantoms around us seemed to flash their teeth wickedly, but I found peculiar sanctuary in her embrace.

She growled and tried to get me to pushed my hips against hers again, but I cocked an eyebrow and pushed a finger daringly against her lips. After removing myself from her hold, I circled around her, touching and grazing fingers against hot skin. She drew in a sharp breath and grabbed me roughly, wrapping her arms around my waist and moving her body against mine. We moved fluidly together.

I felt the temperature rising rapidly as we danced flush against each other. Apprehension immediately washed over me. I was becoming aroused. Very quickly.

Suddenly, the song drifted away. It became another, slower song that didn't fit my excited mood. The girl must've felt the same way, because she met my gaze pointedly and jerked her head towards the door. I nodded and she took my hand and weaved in an around the shadowy figures, with their Machiavellian eyes and Cheshire grins.

Once outside, I found myself immediately pressed up against the wall. We were in an alleyway right behind the nightclub.

The sudden change in sound, temperature, and tempo made me dizzy.

You could still hear the music, but it was severely muted, and the air around us was cool and quiet. Both of us were breathing heavy. My heart was thumping in my chest so hard, it hurt.

She had her head bowed in front of me, her arms trapping me on either side. She lifted her head and spoke to me with her eyes again. They were begging, pleading, and glancing at my lips nervously. I froze. I was suddenly sober and extremely anxious. It was like having a great dream and then being woken up by a cold bucket of water spilled on your face.

She must've seen the fear in my eyes because she looked startled, then frightened herself. She drew back a let her arms fall to her sides, but she still didn't say a word. She must've liked our silent game as well.

I was about to open my mouth to apologize, but then I remembered how this person made me feel a few moments ago.

Without thinking, I blinked slowly, reached out and grazed my thumb across her bottom lip. I felt electricity tingle through my fingertip and race through the rest of my body, causing my breath to hitch. She blushed and drew in a sharp breath as well.

I looked into her bronze eyes and focused my emotions into my gaze, hoping she would get the message. I think it went through, because her eyes widened for a moment before she blinked and smiled reassuringly. I watched her start to lean in before I closed my eyes.

She grazed her lips against mine so lightly that for a moment I thought she really was a ghost. Lights exploded behind my eyelids from such an innocent action and I grabbed onto the collar of her shirt in order to keep my balance. She pulled back and looked at me through nervous, searching eyes, trying to read my emotions.

I found this very endearing.

Tightening my grasp on her collar, I leaned forward and captured her lips in a deeper, hungrier kiss. She jumped a little before growling and pressing me roughly back against the bricks. I whimpered and wrapped my arms around her neck, running my fingers through her messy locks. She ran her tongue across my lips and I let her in. I think tears were leaking from my eyes at that point. Not because I was afraid, but because I'd never felt this intensely emotional with someone before.

Especially not with a complete stranger.

But… maybe this person wasn't a complete stranger. No, she wasn't… couldn't be. Strangers don't communicate like we do, especially without words like we do.

I was shaking when she finally pulled away again. I kept my eyes closed because I needed to recover before looking into those wondrously expressive tawny orbs.

Suddenly, I felt warm hands brush the tears from my cheeks, and I lifted my gaze to a soft, worried expression.

"Sorry… I have to speak now," a whisper, her voice was quiet and slightly hoarse. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I just… um…" I didn't really know what to say. I don't think she did either.

"Yeah…" She started, releasing me from the wall and rubbing the back of her head, an action that I found quite charming. I chuckled. She did the same, albeit a little nervously. "What's your name?"

I almost burst out laughing. I'd completely forgotten that we didn't even know each other's names. Thankfully, I kept my composure.

"Mio." I smiled at her, a genuine smile. She faltered and blushed again. Adorable.

"Well, hello," she whispered in a sultry voice as she stepped closer to me, taking my face in her hands. My heart leapt into my throat. Never before has a person affected me like this before. My first thought told me that I should feel threatened… I mean we were in a dark alley, with no one else around.

"I'm Ritsu."

But no, I felt the opposite. I felt oddly safe standing next to her. I moved my arms around her waist as she pressed her lips against mine once more. This time she wasted no time and moved her tongue past my lips, which I greeted with my own. She growled again, which I think was unintentional, but it made my knees go weak, so I tightened my hold on her.

I moaned as she moved to my neck and kissed me hotly there. My hands found her tawny locks and I had to consciously keep myself from pulling them. I almost cried out when I felt tongue and teeth graze my skin. She was everywhere around me, she became everything.

Ritsu worked her way up my jaw line and left a trail of searing fire in the wake of her soft lips. She was being so incredibly gentle, yet the effects of her actions seemed to be magnified ten fold. Soon, she had to support my weight because my legs felt like jelly.

I wondered if she knew she was affecting me like this.

"Do you wanna get outta here?" She pulled away to look me in the eye. My first instinct was to say no and return to Yui, go home and let my life go back to normal. But something made that idea sound… wrong.

_Take it, take it_

For once in my life, I decided to take a chance. I nodded and she grinned. She grabbed my hand and ran out of the alleyway, the cool wind flowing through our hair. Once to the street she stopped and glanced around the parking lot for her ride. It was a canary yellow Corvette, and yes, I was impressed. I secretly loved sports cars.

She opened the door for me, an impatient glint in her amber gaze. I met her eyes hungrily, I wanted this person. She smirked and slammed my door.

We raced through the city, the neon signs and streetlights a blur, the engine roaring in my ears. The vibration of the Corvette only heightened my desire as I cast a lingering glance at Ritsu, who valiantly tried to ignore it an focus on the road.

The responsible part of me, which was the majority of me, said to text Yui and tell her that I was ok. I took this opportunity to take out my phone and type in a message that said:_ You go on and go home without me, I'll meet you there later._

A few moments later the screen lit up with a reply: _Oh? You bad girl you… tell me about it later! ;)_

I chuckled and snapped my phone shut. Ritsu shot me a confused look. "Roommate." I said, her mouth made an 'O' in realization.

Within minutes we pulled up to an apartment building. Within seconds I found myself inside her living space.

She wasted no time pulling me into a lustful kiss, which I wasted no time returning. Her searing hands went to my face, then my neck, down my arms to my waist. I pushed her against the door and pinned her there as I pulled her bottom lip gently, yet forcibly with my teeth.

The space between my legs was burning and I gasped when I felt her push me backwards to the bed. She paused as she hovered above me, I think I was shaking again. She leaned close to my face, but stopped a few inches from my lips that begged her to continue. Her eyes bore into mine, they seemed to want to decipher something, they seemed puzzled. My own eyebrows knitted in confusion before I realized I must be sending her mixed messages again. Inside I was afraid, and maybe my eyes betrayed that. But, I wanted to continue.

"I don't do this very often," I whispered, my voice sounded lower than usual. Her gaze softened and she smiled.

"That makes two of us."

I relaxed at the sound of the huskiness in her voice, and leaned up to kiss her again, but this time slower, more sensual. She followed my lead and slowed things down as well.

Ritsu wove her fingers through my hair and her warm breath mingled with mine and made my skin tingle with excitement. She fiddled with the hem of my blouse and I sat up to allow her to remove it. Her fingers splayed across my stomach and my breath hitched at the tickling sensation.

I gripped her black shirt and clumsily undid the buttons. She lithely moved out of the piece of clothing and trailed kisses between my breasts and down my stomach, coming to rest before my jeans, which she unbuttoned. I lifted my hips and soon those were tossed aside as well as hers.

I felt exposed but I had no desire to stop. She was incredibly gentle.

The brunette found my eyes as she fingered the clasp at the front of my bra. Her face was flushed, eyes almost deep brown with desire. For me. She was asking permission to continue, with I thought was ridiculous considering what's gone on between us within the past hour. Yet it was extremely endearing, and I blushed from the innocence of this girl. I took her hand and placed it where it wanted to go. I let out a groan as she unclasped the bra and kissed my nipples with ghost touches. The kisses grew deeper as she treated my breasts with the same attention she gave my lips, I shuddered violently.

Barely aware of myself, I removed her bra and threw it to the floor. She growled and touched the edge of my underwear. I threw my head back as they were taken off and the cool air whispered across my core.

I felt a finger draw up vertically against my center, another ghost touch. But I didn't want that anymore, I needed more. I bucked against the hand, but the brunette smirked and kissed me hot on the mouth, only stroking me softly. I whimpered in frustration. I felt hot tears run down my face and tasted the salt as they touched my lips. She must've tasted them, too, because she paused and kissed them away, lips grazing and tasting my cheeks.

Ritsu seemed to cave at the sight of my tears and slid a finger into me. I drew in a sharp breath as another finger found its way inside. She began smooth, rhythmic motions and I heard a voice cry out. I think it was mine.

The tempo increased and fell in sync to the beat of my heart, which was thumping madly in my chest.

Soon, I couldn't take anymore and I felt myself clench around her fingers. I came with such intensity that my muscles shook and I clutched onto her with everything I had. I'm pretty sure I cried out again, but she didn't stop immediately, and let me down gently.

After our breathing slowed to a reasonable rate she kissed me innocently, softly, just like she did that first time in the alleyway. People who had one night stands didn't kiss each other like this, there was no reason to, it was illogical.

I didn't want this to be just for tonight. And considering how she was treating me… she didn't either. But hell if I know, she could treat everyone this way. However, the voice in the back of my head disagreed. And my intuition was rarely wrong.

I felt my eyelids drooping from exhaustion. Every part of me was begging for sleep, and not just the physical parts. This person put me through an immense emotional storm in such a short period of time, and my mind was still spinning. But I couldn't sleep yet, I wanted to return the affection.

With a shaky hand I moved for her lower abdomen. But she grabbed my wrist and shook her head, smiling.

"It's ok, you're really tired."

My eyes widened. Who _was_ this person?

"I'm fine, go to sleep."

She barely finished her sentence before my vision dimmed and everything became engulfed in peaceful darkness. The best sleep I've had in a very long time.

.

.

.

When I awoke it took me a while to remember where I was, what had happened. I sat up a took in the room around me. It was sort of messy, actually, but I didn't really look at it last night considering… well.

Rolling over in the bed, I came face to face with her.

Ritsu.

She was sleeping blissfully, unruly bangs covering her eyes. I sighed, what was I supposed to do now? I decided to get dressed, so I quietly, carefully, moved out of bed and gathered my scattered articles of clothing. I'd just finished putting my shirt back on when I heard a soft voice.

"Morning," Ritsu stretched and yawned, acting as if we'd known each other for years. Well, for some reason it did kind of feel that way. "Are you leaving?"

I met that amber gaze and couldn't find my words. I was afraid to say goodbye, what if I never see this girl again?

"I-I was about to, yeah, I think, er…" I stumbled, flipping open my phone to act like I had a text message or something. Ritsu was picking up her clothes and putting them on when she found them. When she was fully dressed she turned to me.

"I can take you home… if you want," she grinned, grabbing a yellow headband from the nightstand and fixing it into her tawny locks. She appeared so different with such a subtle change in hairstyle.

"Yeah, that'd be great actually…. um, thanks?" I mumbled, for lack of anything else to say.

"It's no problem."

As we drove, silence prevailed except when I was giving her directions. I wanted desperately to say something, anything about last night. Maybe if I was a coward like usual, last night I wouldn't have happened and I wouldn't be in this predicament.

I really like Ritsu.

I didn't know how she felt about me. I mean, sure… she was really sweet and amazing last night, but I don't know how she usually acts. She could just be trying to be nice.

Who am I kidding. She wouldn't have taken me to her house or… all that other stuff, if she wasn't attracted to me. That thought gave me a short confidence boost and I spoke up, without giving my mind a chance to over think it.

"Hey, um…" I started just as we pulled into the driveway of my apartment just outside of campus. She looked up at me as I opened the door and got out of the car. "D-Do you want to… I dunno…"

"How about dinner?"

"…D-Dinner? Oh! Yeah, that!"

She chuckled. "You really think I was just going to drop you off and let you forget all about me?"

"I-I was kind of afraid you would…" I scuffed my shoe against the pavement childishly. I cursed myself for acting so bashful.

"After last night, I think I would have a hard time doing something like that."

My face burned with a bright blush and I looked at my shoes. "M-Me too. Er, forget about you, that is."

Her eyes widened for a second, but she recovered quickly and grinned brightly.

"So, Friday?"

"Hm?"

"…Dinner."

"Oh! Right.. um Friday is good."

"Great! I'll pick you up around eight, ok?"

"Ok!" I had trouble hiding my happiness. Just as I was about to close the door, I thought of something and opened it back up. Ritsu cocked her head confusedly.

"Um, thanks… for last night… for everything."

She flashed me that grin that I already found quite addictive and I closed the car door. As she drove off I took a deep breath. I promised to tell Yui about everything, didn't I?

I took once last glance at the road that lead to the nightclub, and smiled triumphantly at those demons, those shadowy silhouettes, with their Machiavellian eyes and their Cheshire grins.

Looks like I won.

* * *

.

It was a feeling I can't explain  
And it felt like harmony, singing in my face like  
Diddy, daddy, doo, dah, day

.


End file.
